Wolves and Dogs
by Gaviveww
Summary: Kouga's long lost sister is found but on the other side of the well in Kagome's time. What will happen when she returns to her turn time to set her life straight. Need some help with pairings Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys here is another fanfic. Please review. All feedback nice or not is wanted....

Summary: A few years before Kagome was born her mother found a young wolf youkai stuck at the bottom of the well. Being the kind person she was she took the young demoness into her care. When Kagome was born the young demoness treated her like a sister. But when Kara turned 18 years she was sent away to go to a college in America, Kagome had been 14 at the time. Kara learned to suppress her youkai aura and physical traits with spells. It was the only way for her to live in that time, to be human. It's been four years since Kara left and it is the day of Kagome's birthday and all her friends from the warring era were with her in her time. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Kara is a wolf demon that I have been trying to write a story for. Maybe this one is it!!

Chapter 1: The knock and the girl at the door.

Kagome was a little depressed. Her party was great, everyone was having a grand time even though there were only her friends from the warring states and no one else. She had last year almost completely severed ties with the present world. There were only two reason she came back to the future. One for her mother the other was for her sister. The sister no one knew. 'Ah I wish Kara was here for this.'

Knock knock....Everyone heard at the door.

Kara was standing on the other side laughing. She had let her spells off of her so she was in her true form. Her hair was jet black and ended by her waist. She had pointed ears and fangs in her mouth. Her eyes were the color of passionate purple. Her clothes were very similar to Kouga's, the only differences were the colors. The fur that wrapped itself around Kara was as black as her hair and her breastplate was blue and silver, she also had a black tail with a deep sapphire tip. There was also a crescent moon on her collarbone... She snickered to herself as she heard Kagome come to the door.

"SISTER!!!!" Kagome yelled in shock.

"Kagome-chan!!" Kara screamed back embracing Kagome.

"It has been so long"... Kagome said pulling out of her friends embrace. It was then that she noticed something about her..."Kara your spells!!!"

Kara shrugged at kagome. "I am tired of hiding. I can't do it anymore...Now I'm cold let me inside. I haven't seen mother in years!"

"Wait Kara!" Kagome yelled realizing what and who exactly were in the other room.

"What is it kagome?" Kara looked at her.

Kagome stared down at the ground. 'How am I suppose to tell her that I have been traveling to her home for three years now. Did mother even mention it?' "Umm Kara there are some people inside that you have never seen before...Four of them are youkai.."

"Nani...Did your friends from the other time join you?" Kara said with a smile. Kara looked at the shocked look on her sister's face. "Don't worry Kagome Mother told me what was going on. It's ok. But just so you know I will be going back with you when you return."

Kagome smiled at her sister. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Kara."

Kara put her arm around her sister's shoulders and pulled her inside. "Now introduce me to your friends.."

The two laughed together and entered the house.

Inside in the living room a very weird group of people were conversing infront of the TV. Inuyasha seemed to be the only "normal" acting considering he had seen the TV many times before. As Sango and Miroko tapped the TV, Kagome and Kara entered the room.

"Guys! I want you to meet someone."

They all turned to face Kagome and they were shocked to see a youkai standing next to her.

"Everyone this is my "sister" Kara." She said to her stunned group.

"Hello..." Kara said quietly. 'Man they already don't like me...But I don't want to stay here in this time anymore. With or without them I will return to my time!' She was battling her thoughts when she heard a male voice speak up. "Kara.."

Kara looked up and locked purple with blue. "KOUGA!!!" She yelled and ran to him. "Kouga, I have missed you so much" She yelled at him and threw her arms around him...

Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of the group stood in a silent jaw dropping shock. Kagome finally pushed back the lump in her throat and was the first to speak out. "Um Kara what are you doing hugging Kouga?"

Kara smiled and pulled out of the embrace with Kouga and walked over to Kagome. "Kagome I am hugging Kouga because he is my brother."

Kagome's eye widened in shock. "Your brother?"

"Hai. My brother. When mother found me in the well I was being chased by a strange youkai. I was still a pup and there was no way I could beat him. He caught up to me and hit me. That is when I must have went through the well. And well you know the rest from there." Kara told her and the others.

"Kara it is a godsend that you are still alive. Mother and Father were so worried. As was I. You just disappeared." He walked past his sister and over to Kagome. "Thank you for taking care of my sister for me." He took her small hands into his large one and kissed the tops of her fingertips.

"Ah...Kagome you never told me that Kouga had a crush on you..." Kara said behind her brother.

Kagome's face was a bright red color as everyone laughed at her and Kouga's advances.

Kara smiled and walked back outside. 'It's nice to see her happy. I can't believe she didn't tell me she knew Kouga. I know she didn't know he was my brother but hell I'm a wolf. She should of made some sort of a connection. Grr.' Kara was brought out of her thoughts when her vision of the brown dirt turned to a dark red. 'Inuyasha'

"Can I help you Inuyasha?" Kara said with a smile as she looked up at the hanyou. 'He looks like Sesshomaru....nani...he's a hanyou.'

"On your neck you have a crescent moon. Why?" He asked in a demanding voice.

Pissed that he was a demanding freak but still wanting to join Kagome's group she told him. "It is or rather it was the symbol of my intended mate. Yet I doubt someone of his status would still be unmated after all this time."

Inuyasha was right. 'So this is the one that was with Sesshomaru when they were kids. Mother used to tell me about her. Maybe seeing her Sesshomaru will go back to the way he used to be before father died.' Even though Inuyasha was not around when Sesshomaru was a child he had heard stories from Myogya about a young wolf youkai who was always with Sesshomaru. "He was kind when he was young. As long as she was with him he was happy. When she disappeared his heart slowly started to close up and then when your father died it pushed him over the edge. If that young youkai is still alive she is the only one or thing that can mend his heart."

Inuyasha looked back at Kara. "He hasn't mated Kara, but he is not the same."

Kara let out a gasp as she realized that her love was still waiting.'Sesshomaru...you haven't mated..' Remembering the last of Inuyasha's message she looked up at him. "What do you mean he is not the same?"

Inuyasha looked Kara in the eyes. "How do you remember him?"

"Well considering we were still young children, he was sweet and caring. He was always protecting me and then bringing me flowers." She said with a smile as she remembered her days with the young prince. 'Prince Fluffy.' She giggled to herself. She used to call him that just so they could get in a wrestling match.

"Kara. He is different. I guess from losing his love, his mother, and father he lost it. He is almost heartless at this point. He will at times kill without reason. He has tried to kill me on numerous occasions. But he always backs down at the end before either he or I land a final blow." Inuyasha told her everything else that he knew about his brother. 'I hope she can handle seeing him like he is now.' leaving the wolf to her thoughts he walked back inside of the house.

'Sesshomaru...I'm so sorry. You have been through so much. I will find you and if you let me I will try to make your heart beat with life once again.' Kara looked up at the moon and smiled. It was a crescent. She took one last longing look then stood up and walked back to the screaming group of people inside.

As she entered she saw her "mother" sitting down at the table so she joined her. "Mom" she said quietly.

"Yes dear?" He mother said back to her with sadness wavering in her voice.

"I'm going back home. To my time when Kagome goes tomorrow." Kara spoke to her mother as she kept her head low to avoid looking at sad eyes.

"I understand Kara. But when Kagome come back would you please visit every now and then." Her mother was on the brink of tears.

"Hai..of course mom. Oh but I would like you to meet someone. I will be right back." Kara got up and walked over to Kouga but she tripped over a racing Kitsune and ended up on top of Inuyasha in a very comfortable yet inappropriate position. "Gomen." she blushed slightly as she pushed herself off of the equally blushing hanyou. Shaking her head of any wrong thoughts she moved over to Kouga and whispered is his ear....Kouga smiled at her and walked with her over to her "mother."

"Mom, this is Kouga. My real brother." Kara said to the older woman with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my!!! Kouga it is very nice to meet you!!" Kara's mom ran over to him and gave him a slight hug. "Please take care of her when you go back!"

"I will. Please do not worry about her safety she is the future lady of the Western Lands, no one would dare try to harm her." He said to her as he picked up her hand. "Thank you very much for taking care of my sister."

Kara smiled at her "mother" and brother. Glancing in the other room she locked eyes with Inuyasha's amber. 'He really is adorable. I can understand why Kagome likes him so much.' Smiling at him she turned and headed up the stairs to see what kagome was doing.

Knocking lightly on the door Kara let herself inside the pink clad room. 'Kami this color really sucks.' She saw Kagome sitting on her bed and went to join her.

"What's bothering you Kagome?"

"I don't know really. I'm very happy that Kouga and you were able to see each other. But I am not sure you should help us with the shards."

"Nani...Why? Kagome...I am strong and I know how to fight. I will be fine. Don't worry about me sister I will be fine." Kara gave her a quick hug then ran downstairs. She wanted to pack a bag with a few things before she left.

Kagome watched as her sister walked away from her. 'I just don't want you to come. I saw that look that you and Inuyasha shared when you fell on him....argh what am I saying Inuyasha already told me that he loves me like a sister nothing else....But why do I not want her to come?' kagome sat for a moment with her unusual thoughts. She finally composed herself and ran downstairs to see Kara teaching them how to slow dance with Inuyasha as her ginny pig.

"Ok so the man put his arms on the woman's waist." To show this she pulled Inuyasha's arms so they were both around her waist. A slight blush was shown on his cheeks. "Then the woman usually puts her arms around the man's neck or shoulders." She lifted her arms up to his shoulders as Souta pressed play on the stereo.

As the song started Kara looked into Inuyasha's eyes and whispered to him. "Follow my movements Inuyasha.." Inuaysha gave a slight nod and began to sway his hip and moved with Kara. Slowly the others made their way to the floor. Miroko was with Sango and some how Kouga was with Kagome.

As the song played on Kara was getting so comfortable with Inuyasha that her arms had wrapped themselves tightly around his neck and her head had found his shoulder. 'I feel so at ease in his arms.' She took her head off his shoulder as she felt his grip tighten around her waist. "Kara..." He said softly. They each lifted there heads and looked into each other eyes.

Inuyasha looked deeply into her purple eyes. 'I can't help myself. She has the most beautiful eyes.' His gazed moved down and centered on her lips. Just as soon as his lips touched against hers she pulled away and ran outside.

'Sesshomaru...' She felt a wave of quilt flow through her body. She didn't know what to do. 'I have to talk to Sesshomaru then it will be decided. But what if it takes a while to find him? I can't travel with Inuyasha...I will end up doing something wrong.' Kara shook her head and decided that she had to go back and find Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had just made his way outside when he saw Kara run back inside. 'What is going on? Why did she run?' Inuyasha nearly smacked himself in the head when he remembered their earlier conversation. 'I'm such a baka.'

Kara was inside searching for her brother. She found him at the table drinking sake. She ran up to him and whispered in his ear. "Kouga please take me through the well. I need to find him." Kouga turned and looked at his sister dumbfounded. She looked at him and sighed. "Sesshomaru, I need to find him." The light clicked in his head and he jumped up. "Hai" he said and was out the door to the well.

Kara ran through the house screaming her goodbyes and was about to make it to the well when she smelt Inuyasha. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him. "Inuyasha." She said to him quietly. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Good luck and remember whatever the outcome you have people that care for you." He let go of her and walked away with his head held down.

Kara let her lips curve into a small smile and then continued on to the well house. Once there Kouga put his arms around her and jumped into the well. Blue light engulfed the pair and soon they were on the other side. "Home." She said quietly as she quickly jumped out of the well. Giving Kouga a quick hug she sped off towards the Western lands.

Ok so that is Chapter 1. Please review. I can't get better at writing these if no one tells me how I am doing!!!!!!!!! Also you guys tell me what the pairings should be Inuyasha&Kara, Sesshomaru&Kara, Sesshomaru&Kagome, Kouga&Kagome tell me who you want with these. It will be Sango&Miroko. But out of the others let me know.

Thanks for reading,

Gaviveww


	2. Disappointments

Hello everyone! . Please remember to review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: Disappointments

Kara ran as fast as she could. It wouldn't take her long to find his castle but she was bombarded by lower class youkai. She easily took care of them but they had slowed her down. Since it was night fall she decided to set up camp. She picked a spot that was surrounded by trees but left a nice window for moonlight. She was in a somewhat safe spot in the forest. She set her pack down and gathered some fire wood. Setting up a small fire she leaned back onto her pack and looked up at the stars.

'I wonder how the others are doing. I wonder what Inuyasha is doing. Nani, why can't I get him out of my head. I am here trying to find my lost love and yet I am sitting here thinking about his brother. Grrrrrrr.' Suddenly she heard a young child's scream coming from deep in the forest.

She quickly got up and ran into the trees. With her keen sense of smell she located the child but was not happy about who else was there. It was a giant snake youkai that had tried to kill the poor child. Busting into the scene Kara placed herself infront of the small child.

"Who do you think you are! You will not pick on humans!!!" Kara yelled at the disgusting youkai.

"You will die for interrupting my dinner." he hissed back at her and then lunged.

Kara gave a small chuckle and spun in the air. She landed a foot on his head and was about to land another blow when his tail came and smacked her through the trees.

The young girl seeing Kara get hurt starting screaming more and more. Kara got up and ran to the little girl. "It's ok I won't let him get to you."

The little girl looked up at Kara with tear stung eyes. "Rin is very scared. Rin wishes Sesshomaru-sama was her to protect her."

"NANI. Did you say Sesshomaru!" Kara screamed in utter disbelief. Before she could say another word she felt the youkai's fangs seep into her neck and release poison. 'This is great. He is lower class I should be able to resist the poison. But damn there is so much....' With all her might she grabbed hold of her sword and ravished the youkai with unnumbered blows cutting him to pieces.

She fell to the ground beside the little girl. "Where do you need to be Rin?" Rin looked up at her with shining eyes. "Rin was only suppose to go fishing. But Rin ventured into the forest and the snake youkai tried to kill Rin, but the pretty lady with a tail saved Rin."

Kara looked down at the young girl and laughed. "Ok Rin the river is not far let me take you back maybe we can find your companions. 'She yelled out for Sesshomaru. Is she with him our is it someone different.' "We shall see." She said as she picked the little girl up and walked towards the river. Poison still seeping its way through her body.

"Jaken...where is Rin." Said a cool clam manly voice.

"She is fishing in the river." Jaken replied as he looked up to show his master that the girl was in the river. "Nani! She's gone!" Just as Jaken said that a figure with a sleeping child came into view.

"You! Why do you have Rin." Jaken yelled and ran over to the two.

Kara looked down at the toad and laughed. "Baka. She's asleep." She then kicked him far into the valley and continued walking.

When she reached the fire that Jaken had set up she looked into the trees. There sitting against the trunk of an old tree was the very man she had came to look for. She set Rin down who had waken during Kara's assault on Jaken. "Pretty lady can you tell me your name." Kara looked down at the young girl and smiled. "My name is Kara."

"Kara that's a pretty name. Now come with Rin to see Sesshomaru-sama!!" The little girl danced around Kara.

Kara felt a lump build in her throat as the young human dragged the wolf over to the sitting man.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama!!!" The little girl yelled as she jumped into the dog lords lap.

"What is it Rin." He asked her.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Rin was attacked by a snake youkai and then Kara came and saved Rin from the mean youkai. But Kara got hurt badly." Rin squeeze out every word and pulled in a big gulp of air and tried to continue on but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Rin, where is the girl that saved you?" He said then sniffed the air. His eyes immediately shot open and he looked up a Kara.

"Kara......." He said with very much uncertainty.

"Hai. Sesshomaru." She looked down at the youkai lord. 'My he has really grown into his looks.' Kara let a small giggle out of her mouth before she winced in pain and fell to the ground. "Gomen.....Can you please help me with my wounds?"

Sesshomaru picked Rin out of his lap and walked over to Kara. He sat on the ground infront of her and picked up her hands. "Kara, is it really you?" he pushed back her hair and saw his sign on her collarbone. "It is you.." he said quietly as he sat down and began to look at her wounds.

"Hai, fluffy it is me." She said with a bit of laughter. 'He seems nothing like Inuyasha said. Maybe he is a creep to others. Grrr...Inuyasha did you lie...' "OUCH!" Kara screamed when she felt him poking around her shoulder wound. "Stop it!"

"Kara. There was a lot of poison put in you. Why you haven't passed out is beyond me. Let me at least dress your wound." He turned Kara so her back was to him. He brushed her hair of her right shoulder and moved her fur sleeve so he had access to her shoulder. Using cloth from his own garments he wrapped the wounds and turned her around so she was facing him again.. "Are you able to talk or do you need to sleep?"

Kara looked over at him and smiled. "I will talk. You are after owned an explanation."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked into her eyes. "Why did you leave? Did I do something? Your parents sent you away? What happened."

"Shhs. Sesshomaru I will tell you everything if you just sit back and listen." She sighed as she began her tale. Telling him everything that had happened excluding the dancing part with Inuyasha she finished. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru it was never my intention to leave you." She looked down at the ground in hopes that he would say something.

Sesshomaru was a little shocked at what he had heard. His friend didn't want to leave him. He was pleased with the fact that she began her search for him after jumping through the well. 'Kara it has been so long. Do you still want to honor our promise.' He had noticed the way her eyes had changed when she said his brother's name. 'Is there something behind that? Should I be worried about my brother? Wait she is here with me and not him....' pulling from his thoughts he looked over at Kara.

He took his time examining her. She is very different from the last time he had seen her. Her hair was up in a ponytail so her face was clear and her eyes shown a brighter purple. Her legs were strong and her fur skirt stopped mid thigh. Her tail swashed back and forth. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked. "Kara...." He lifted his clawed hand gently to her chin and pulled her Purple eyes to his amber. "Do you intend to keep you your promise to me?"

Kara sucked in a gasp of air. She was confused as to what she should do. 'I promised Sesshomaru long ago that I would be with him as his mate. I cannot go back on my word. It would crush my honor. But then poor Inuyasha. He would have no one at that point. Argh what am I suppose to do?' Staring at the ground she didn't notice that Sesshomaru was starting to glare daggers at her.

'Nani...Why is she taking so long to answer the question? Is there someone else?' Sesshomaru looked up at her and asked. "Kara....Is their someone else that has taken your heart from me?" He let his gaze fall to the ground as Kara shifted uncomfortably.

Kara was shocked that he could ask that question. 'Nani.....Dammit what the hell am I suppose to do.....Maybe I should take him to see Inuyasha and ask them both how they feel about me. Then I can decide.' She stood up and looked down at the sitting lord. "Sesshomaru please come with me I need to find something out before I tell you the answer about being your mate. As for there being someone else....There is only one other person who made me feel anything from his touch. Please don't be mad Sesshomaru, it's Inuyasha."

"NANI.......WHY INUYASHA? What does he have that I can't give you?" Sesshomaru could not believe his ears. His intended mate was having a problem picking him or his hanyou brother. 'Baka wolf....I can't believe she voiced to me that she has feelings for my brother. How dare she....' Sesshomaru stood up next to her with a look of disgust on his face with crimson creeping into his amber eyes. "Do what you want, I take back my claim that I held upon you. You are free to be with that baka hanyou brother of mine. Don't let me see you in my territories again. I will not be afraid to kill you if I see you again. Goodbye Kara..." He took to the air without a second look back at the crushed wolf he left in the meadow.

"Sesshomaru...." She voiced his name with the pain he had just given her. 'How could he be so mean. Sesshomaru please let me explain. She turned in his direction and raced after him. "SESSHOMARU!" She screamed at him hoping he would hear. After she had ran for miles through the thick forest she came upon a small clearing with a waterfall. There on the shore was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru..." She said quietly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Before she could say anything else she was thrusted into a tree with Sesshomaru poisons claws in her throat. "Please listen to me...." She stammered as his hand closed tighter around her neck.

"There is nothing you can say to change my feelings. How dare you betray me with a bastard Hanyou. LEAVE NOW.....or I will kill you Kara." He let go of her and she fell to the ground broken and speechless. "You have until nightfall to get your worthless self out of my land." He let his hand land hard against her cheek with a clenched fist. He felt her bones break with his force. He took one last look at her eyes. He had broken her almost completely. The tears were flowing freely from her eyes. He smirked at her and turned to once again leave her in a painful shock.

Kara sat there for a moment in silent shock. She had a hand on her cheek as well as her neck. 'Sesshomaru how could you do this to me?' She looked down at her shoulder and noticed her Crescent Moon mark was gone. "NOOO" She screamed into the air. Falling to the ground she curled up into a ball below the very tree Sesshomaru had pinned her too. "It wasn't suppose to happen like this....Sesshomaru....how could you..." She muttered her thoughts aloud. She didn't care if anyone was there. She wanted the world to end.'If only he would let me talk to him. I only wanted to be able to tell Inuyasha that I was going to choose his brother. Sesshomaru you are so thick-minded.'

Hours had passed before she felt small amounts of will enter her body. She looked up at the sky. When she had found the girl it was already well into the evening and now the soft ink rays of the morning sun were beginning to show through the darkness. 'I need to get out of these lands.' Looking back at the waterfall one last time. "Gomen, Sesshomaru. It wasn't suppose to be like this. I...I just wouldn't be able to live in peace without knowing how he felt about me. Please learn to forgive me. I beg of you...Find a mate and fill the void in your heart" She whimpered her message to the wind in hopes that Sesshomaru would receive it.

She took off at such a fast pace that the only thing she could see where the different colors of trees and the sky fly past her. It would take all day at this pace to exit the Western Lands. 'He banned me...Sesshomaru...' She could feel her tears rising again. She let them fall as her legs continued to carry her away from her lost love.

She could feel her shoulder wound reopen and she knew her neck and cheek were still bleeding. But she had no care for her wounds she would keep running until her legs would no longer let her.

As the day started to seep into night she was getting a little scared she was still a good ten miles from the border. 'Would he really come after me.' As if he was reading her mind a blur of silver ran up next to her. 'Oh kami....' She kept running if he wanted to stop her he could.

Sesshomaru smirked at the little wolf running next to him. She fears me know. Sesshomaru felt a small pain in his heart and pushed it back. It angered him that this female made his emotions come to life. 'She will die but not yet. She will die infront of my brother.' Sesshomaru could smell the group about a mile ahead of them.

Inuyasha and the others had crawled out of the well the following morning. They decided to walk west in hopes of seeing Kara again. It had taken them all day long to even get a few miles into the Western borders. Inuyasha was tired of the humans slowing him down. He only had one question on his mind. 'Did she choose my brother?' Before he could ponder anymore he smelt the air. His brother was close, as was Kara. But why is Kara's blood in the air.

He growled deeply when he saw a blue blur and then a white blur start to ech their way closer to the group. He was surprised to see the blurs continue to run past the group and was thrown into disbelief as he saw his brother slowed enough to grab Tokijin. What came next he was not prepared for.

Sesshomaru laughed as Kara kept running. She knew she was getting close to Inuyasha. She made it to them but kept running. She didn't even make it past there sight as Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and sent a massive energy wave at Kara.

The Inu-group stood shocked as they watched Sesshomaru blast Kara back towards them. They ran up to her to check her wounds. She was bleeding all over and they could easily tell that she had many broken bones. As she fluttered her eyes open she spoke in a whispered but loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear. "Gomen, Sesshomaru. It....wasn't....suppose to....be...this...way...." Her voice started to fail on her as blood began to seep through her mouth. Inuyasha stood up and ran to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru...How could you do that to her? Why would you do that to your mate!" Inuyasha was angry with his brother. He couldn't believe that he would cause harm to his mate.

"Open you eyes little brother...She is not my mate. Nor will she ever be! Not after her love for me was tainted by you! A mere Hanyou..." Sesshomaru said with no emotion even though he wanted to run and hide for what he had done to the girl he loved. But he couldn't. His mind was racing with thoughts of guilt. He couldn't kill her or his brother. He couldn't let her soul suffer if she died. He made up his mind. 'I will save her with tensagia.'

Sesshomaru walked over to the group huddled around the dying wolf. "Move away from her." He said almost gently. He put Tokijin away and grabbed the hilt of Tensagia. He unsheathed the sword of life and slashed it across Kara's body. "Forgive me, Kara." He said quietly as he stood and looked over at his brother. "After what I have done she will choose you. If you hurt her in anyway I will kill you. Do not make the mistake I just made. Do not let her go Inuyasha." With his words said Sesshomaru formed his cloud and took off high into the sky. "Gomen, Kara." He said one last time.

Inuyasha was shocked that his brother had said those words to him. 'Sesshomaru what did you do to her?' He slowly walked back over to the group and pulled Kara's sleeping body into his lap with her head up against his shoulder while his chin rested on her neck.

Everyone gathered around them as Kagome screamed at Inuyasha.. "What do you mean you are with Kara? When did this happen? How can you love everyone but me!!!!" She was hurt yet again by the Hanyou that she followed. "I'm leaving do not follow me." With that she left the group in search of the one person that had as much hate for the Hanyou as she did.

Inuyasha could feel Kara shift in his arms and he turned her so she could see who's arms she was in. Her eyes fluttered open slightly. As a wave of silver washed into her vision she started to panic but slowly suppressed it as she saw two dog ears and red. 'Inuyasha...' She met her eyes with his and screamed his name and held onto him. "Inuyasha!!!!" She let her tears out as the hanyou held her to try to sooth her pain.

Alright that is Chapter 2. Yeah ok so this is a Inu/Oc fic. Let me know if you guys want Kagome with Kouga or Sesshomaru.....Please review. Flames are welcome I just want reviews DAMMIT!

I think I know how I will pair the couples up. In Chapter 3 there will be a shocking scene. I'm writing it right now so it should be up today as well. Dammit Review my story PLEASE.

Thanks for reading,

Gaviveww


End file.
